Les amours de Priya
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Priya était une personne très particulière. Tantôt très agréable, tantôt dangereusement rancunière. Une chose était sûre : les lycéens de Sweet Amoris n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de cette mystérieuse nouvelle élève. Surtout certaines personnes... Drabbles.
1. Sweet Amoris

**Que voulez-vous ? je suis une fan du personnage de Priya, donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire (encore une fois) quelque chose sur elle après avoir vu le dernier épisode d'Amour Sucré (qui, actuellement, est l'épisode 40). J'ai l'impression, par les derniers épisodes, que Priya va être développée mais bon, en attendant...**

 **Bref, j'ai décidé de refaire quelques drabbles sur Amour Sucré (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes). Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Amour Sucré, évidemment, ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Les amours de Priya**

 **Les malheurs d'Iris.**

Il était facile de voir qu'Iris n'allait pas bien. Elle ne souriait pas comme d'habitude.

Et cela suffisait pour que Priya s'inquiète : il était difficile de saper le moral d'Iris et le responsable en payerait le prix fort lorsque Priya lui mettrait la main dessus.

Mais en attendant, et parce qu'elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas brusquer quelqu'un qui ne se sentait pas bien, Priya se contenta d'agir de la meilleure manière possible pour aider son amie à aller mieux : l'emmener faire un tour.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon café pour se changer les idées, après tout.

* * *

 **Le défaut fatal de Priya.**

Priya savait quel était son principal défaut, celui qui pourrait bien un jour lui être fatal. C'était bien au-delà de sa nullité en dessin ou son incapacité à faire un trait sur le passé – contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient.

Pourtant, en apercevant Ambre qui était furieuse suite à une énième vengeance venant de sa nouvelle pire ennemie (après la Sucrette et Debrah), Priya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, elle était rancunière et cela était un grand défaut. Mais contre des personnes odieuses telles qu'Ambre, cela valait la peine d'avoir un tel défaut fatal.

* * *

 **Un amour non partagé.**

Priya n'aimait pas blesser les autres. Du moins, pas les bonnes personnes, surtout celles pour lesquelles elle avait beaucoup d'estime et d'affection.

Comme celle que tout le monde surnommait la Sucrette, en rapport au fait que la principale concernée n'appréciait pas son prénom, Mary-Suzette, même en étant appelée Mary-Sue. Priya, pour sa part, préférait la surnommer Sue.

Bien sûr, c'était un surnom comme un autre aux yeux de beaucoup, puisqu'il était fréquent qu'elle donne des surnoms à ses camarades. Mais concernant la Sucrette, cela était un peu particulier...

Priya refusait que quiconque puisse appeler sa Mary-Suzette par ce surnom.

C'était _sa_ Sue. À elle, et personne d'autre.

* * *

 **La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid.**

Cette exposition d'art était l'occasion parfaite.

D'abord, elle avait pensé à faire un dessin mais vu ses grands talents artistiques, elle ne serait pas parvenue à exprimer librement le message qu'elle voulait transmettre.

Un format vidéo, par contre, fonctionnait mieux.

Alors oui, qu'Ambre continue de se vanter auprès de sa mère de ses talents d'actrices et de son premier rôle.

Priya sourit en appréhendant sa réaction quand la reine des abeilles serait confrontée à la réalité en voyant à quel point cette vidéo d'elle serait réaliste quant à sa personnalité.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Ambre puisse déjouer ses plans.

Aucune.

* * *

 **La douceur d'une fleur.**

Priya aimait passer du temps avec Violette.

La jeune fille, au-delà des apparences et de son comportement discret et silencieux qu'elle montrait généralement, était une grande passionnée.

Cela s'entendait dans le ton mélodieux de sa voix, et le doux sourire qu'elle affichait constamment lorsqu'elle parlait du dessin ou des fleurs.

Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise par toutes les connaissances de Violette sur le langage des fleurs.

— Dis-moi Violette, sais-tu quelle fleur est à offrir pour exprimer un amour passionné ?

Elle venait d'avoir une idée de cadeau à offrir à une certaine Sucrette...

* * *

 **Un amour douloureux.**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, Priya ne voyait pas l'amour comme une chose simple. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait du mal à oublier ses anciens amours, notamment Olivia...

L'amour, à ses yeux, était puissant et unique. Elle tombait dans le piège à chaque fois, pensant que sa romance serait la bonne, celle de toute une vie.

Cette fois ci était pire que toutes les autres. Parce qu'elle était tombée pour une fille déjà follement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Désormais, elle comprenait ce qu'Alexis ressentait en voyant la Sucrette et Kentin ensembles.


	2. Antéros Académie

**Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a eu un trailer d'Amour Sucré Campus Life qui est sortie il y a plus de quatre jour. Du coup, je suis joie. Et pour la peine, j'ai décidé de refaire quelques fois, basé sur l'idée du début de Campus Life. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des théories, comme par exemple le fait que Priya soit dans l'université avant l'année de l'arrivée de la Sucrette et de Rosalya.**

* * *

 **Un trait sur le passé.**

Elle était parvenue à faire un trait sur le passé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se persuadait.

Finalement, après des années, elle avait fini par ne plus penser à Olivia. De plus, ses coups de foudres de Sweet Amoris aussi n'étaient plus dans son esprit : elle n'avait plus revu Iris et Mary-Sue –surnommée la Sucrette – depuis quatre ans.

Puis elle croisa la Sucrette dans les couloirs de l'université alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son prochain cours de droit et, à cet instant, elle se dit que l'univers ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

* * *

 **Souvenir du lycée.**

Parfois, entre deux cours de droit, Priya repensait à ses camarades de Sweet-Amoris.

Elle trouvait ça ironique d'être à Antéros Académie depuis tout ça de temps sans qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passer de bien exceptionnel alors que Sweet-Amoris, pour le peu de temps qu'elle y était restée, fut rempli de folles aventures.

En même temps, avec des cas comme Ambre, la Sucrette et même Alexy, quoi de plus normal que de se retrouver dans des situations abracadabrantes ?

Elle manquait tous ces moments. Même Ambre. Elle aussi avait du mal à y croire.

Comme ses camarades d'université lorsque Priya leur contait tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Sweet-Amoris...

* * *

 **Un appel intéressant.**

 _« Salut la ninja ! C'est Alex ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? Appelle-moi quand tu seras dispo, j'ai un truc super important à te dire, et ça devrait te faire plaisir ! »_

Ce message, agrémenté de nombreux smileys inutiles (... il avait mis un immeuble comme smiley, comment était-elle censée réagir ?), était en effet bel et bien digne d'Alexy, le frère jumeau d'Armin.

Priya était bien trop surprise de recevoir un message de sa part pour se demander de quoi il s'agissait et l'appela sans hésiter.

En effet, c'était important. Après, Priya n'était pas certaine que cela l'enchante plus que cela ne la hante, mais l'annonce d'Alexy était bel et bien importante : lui, Rosalya et, surtout, Mary-Sue allaient à Antéros Académie...

* * *

 **Une impression de déjà-vu**

Priya discutait avec un de ses camarades de classes concernant la rentrée qui s'était produite plus tôt et de leur avis sur les nouveaux.

— Excusez-moi... je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais je suis un peu perdue...

Priya fut volte-face : elle reconnaissait cette voix entre mille.

La vie était décidément très ironique lorsqu'elle fit face à son de cœur du lycée : celle que tout le monde appelait la Sucrette.

Elle avait vraiment une impression de déjà-vu...

* * *

 **Flirt à la bibliothèque**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Mary-Sue était arrivée à Antéros Académie mais jamais Priya n'était parvenue à l'aborder. Elle avait croisé Alexy et même Rosalya, mais elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de voir Mary-Sue. Soit elle l'évitait ou, lorsqu'elle prenait la décision d'aller la voir, la Sucrette disparaissait pour régler les problèmes des autres.

Comme quoi les bonnes vieilles habitudes de Sweet Amoris avaient la vie dure...

Puis, un beau jour, une occasion idéale se présenta à elle : la Sucrette, assise seule à une table à la bibliothèque, en train de lire. Comme si elle étudiait vraiment – dont la simple idée était très drôle.

Aussi naturellement qu'elle le pouvait, Priya se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. Tandis que Mary-Sue écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, Priya déclara :

— C'est tellement ironique. Les plus belles filles sont souvent celles qui ne savent pas qu'elles le sont. Et je ne parle pas que du physique. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, Mary-Sue. Comment vas-tu ?


End file.
